Encounter of Brothers
by Sanaka1
Summary: What if Don and his Team got the Winchester case? AU Season 3 Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is the first story I post in English. It´s a translation of my German story ´Zusammntreffen der Brüder.´ Thought I will probably change some details. This story is unbetaed and English is not my native language so if you noticed any errors feel free to contact me.

It was a cool September morning as Don Eppes was called into the Office of the FBI Director. "Agent Eppes, I wish that you and your team take this case", said the Director and handed too files over to Don.

"It's about the probably most dangerous criminals for a long time, Dean and Samuel Winchester. Dean is wanted for multiple crimes including murder in at least three cases, armed robbery, kidnapping and abusing his brother Samuel. Samuel is probably forced by Dean to help him. I want you to find them since the actual leading agent become to obsessed with them." "Roger Sir." "Well, I have already informed Professor Eppes of the details so you can go, agent Eppes." Don nodded and left the Office.

Two days later, Charlie was in his brothers Office and explained the possible targets. "I think they are going to come to LA more specifically this area here. These deaths are the most unusual. Six people have allegedly committed suicide there in the last few weeks. If I'm right, Dean and Samuel will try to converse with the relatives of the victims." "Okay Chuck, that makes sense. You know when they are going to arrive in the area?" "No, not exactly, because we unfortunately do not know, where they currently reside, but probably within the next few days. Tell me Don, it is conceivable that I talk with the family members of that allegedly suicide victims?" "Yes, that should be possible."

A day later Charlie went for house to house and interviewed the family members of the allegedly suicides. When he was at the last family he gave Don a call. "Hey Don. I´m at the house of the last victim now and think I will be finished in fifteen minutes so could you set everything up for a geographic profile in your office?" "Sure see you in half an hour Chuck" Two minutes after Charlie had ended the call the doorbell rang and Sam and Dean entered. "These are your colleagues, Mr. Eppes correctly?" "Yes, exactly I totally forgot, that they wanted to come here to pick me up", the mathematician said quickly. The mother of the alleged suicide nodded in understanding and left the room.

Hardly after she had left, Dean pulled out a gun, and pressed it into Charlie's back. "Not a word or we kill that woman understood?" Charlie nodded immediately, whereupon Sam shouted: "We unfortunately must go already, Ms. Dearing." "Natural agents, it was a pleasure meeting you" the woman called back from the adjoining room without noticing what was really going on. After the three had left the House, the two Winchesters urged Charlie to the Impala. Arriving at his car Dean throws Sam the key to it, before he put Charlie on the back seat and sat down next to him.

The Professor did not even try to defend himself, let alone flee because he knew that he had no chance against the two hunters. Sam drove them to the Geneva Motel just outside of Los Angeles, where he and his brother have rented a room. Once there, Dean pulled the mathematician literally out of the car and pushed him into the room.

Sam knew that his brother was just a short distant away from snapping, so he went up to him and forced him to sit on the bed. "Calm down, Dean." "Calm down? Damn Sam, we have an FBI agent as a hostage, if they catch us, we will get the death penalty or spend the rest of our life in jail. " "Yes but till now we always escaped and we have only kidnapped and not killed him." "And what if we can't escape? Then you will probably get the death penalty too to make a point. Damn it, Sam, you've gotten your whole life ahead of you, I'm however dying in a month." "Dean I have said that we will come out of this situation and then we will get you out of the deal."

Earlier when Don had waited in his office for Charlie to show up and it became clear that his brother was late Don had asked Colby to get Charlie at the House of the last suicide only for granger to call back fifteen minutes later to tell him that the Professor already had left a quarter of an hour ago with two other FBI-Agents. Immediately he called his brother.

Just as Dean wanted to reply, Charlie's mobile phone rang. Dean looked at the genius with an expression which could have made the blood of the mathematician freeze in his veins. Immediately he reached in his pocket and handed his cell phone trembling over to the Hunter. Dean decided to answer the call. Hardly after he had pressed the call button someone was screaming over the phone: 'Damn it Charlie, where the hell are you? I extra sent Colby to get you from the House of Ron Dearing, only to learn that you already went with two other FBI agents."

"So so, Charlie is the name of our guest" said Dean playing arrogant. "Who are you?" "Oh I think you know who I am. After all, the FBI is looking for me and my little brother" „Dean Winchester! What have you done with Charlie?" "Oh nothing, but that could change any minute should he try something." "I want to talk to him." "And why should I allow that?" "You don´t want to load anymore more offenses on your file, right?"

"Ha I already expected the death penalty, so what should stop me from hurting this agent?" "Listen to me Dean, please let him talk to me." "How do I know that he does not reveal our location to you so not a chance!" "Then let him talk to me over the speaker please." "Fine, but when he says something wrong, he will regret it."

"Okay. Can you hear me Charlie?" "D-Don?" "Yeah. How are you?" "I-I'm scared, Don." "I know, buddy. Are you hurt?" "N-No." "Good, I want that you tell me the first ten numbers of Pi Charlie." "3,1415..." before Charlie could keep talking, Dean shot at him. "CHARLIE!", cried Don desperate when he heard the gunshot and Charlies scream. Before the professor could tell his brother that he was shot in the shoulder, Sam cut the connection before he took the gun out of Dean´s hand and destroyed Charlie's cell phone. Sam then went to the scared mathematician.

"Damn it" "What happened Don?" asked Robin. "The Winchesters have kidnaped Charlie." "So the FBI-Agents that where at Ms. Dearing's house were the Winchesters?" questioned David. "Yeah. God I think they shot him." "Don calm down. How did Charlie sound when you talked to him?" the profiler asked. "Scared what else?" "Just scared or terrified?" "I think he was just frightened but not in any pain and then suddenly Dean shot him."

"Maybe there was a reason why he shot Charlie." "Maybe he had done something which brought Sam or Dean in danger" added David. "What do you mean?" "What happened before your brother was shot" asked Robin. "I asked him to say the first ten numbers of pi while he said them they shot him." "When I hear that I'd say that Dean wanted to prevent that your brother tells you the position of the three by coordinates." said Colby who had arrived just now

"How do you think about coordinates?" "I thought you were reading the files of the two, Don?" "I did but I still don´t know how you get to the coordinates." "Their Father John Winchester was a Marine and there you use coordinates if you want to inform someone about your position." "So Dean thought that Chuck would try the same and shot him?" "Probably" answered Robin. Before anyone of the agents could asked another question Don´s mobile phone rang again.

When he stood before the Professor, the former college student asked: "Who was the guy that just called your partner or your boss?" When Charlie did not answer, Sam put the gun at the professor's temple and said: "You have two options, either you answer me or I blow your brains out!"

"Please stop Sammy we don´t hurt innocents people right?" Dean said to discourage Sam from doing something that he would regret later. "M-my brother", the mathematician replies crying and under great pain to the question of the hunter. "Your brother, he also works for the FBI?" asked Sam. "Yes. Please let me call him", begged Charlie. "Why" hissed Dean. "Don had to listen how you shot at me and then the connection was interrupted. What would you think in his place?"

"That we killed you, and?" Sam who had managed to push his anger back down asked. "He is going to blame himself for my supposed death after all he had persuaded his boss to let me help with the FBI cases." "Why help? You are an FBI agent right?" Sam investigated. "No. I am only a mathematical consultant. I'm helping the FBI and other agencies to solve crimes with mathematics." "Then why were you at Ms. Dearing home?" asked Dean. "I wanted to check my data and find out something that wasn't in the official reports."

„So you don't think, that these people have committed suicide?", Samuel questioned with interested. "No. It is statistical nearly impossible that six people committing suicide in that small area let alone within two weeks. Let me just tell Don that I'm still alive, then I will tell you all that I know even what the police and FBI kept out of the press and the files." Sam saw briefly to Dean, who gave a short nod, before he gave his cell phone to Charlie. The mathematician dialed Don's number with trembling fingers.

Don immediately answered his cell phone. "Eppes" "Don." "Charlie? Are you all right? Where are you?" The FBI Agents immediately listen into the call but the call ended a few seconds later with Charlie saying: "Don, I'm sorry. Please don't blame yourself and tell dad that I love him okay ", before he hung up, without having waited for Don´s answer. "What did Charlie say Don?" asked Robin gentle. "He said he was sorry and that I should tell Dad that he loves him"

The math teacher saw Dean and Sam in the eye before he told them: "All the victims were white and between 20 and 30 years old. What no one has mentioned is that all of the victims had an affair and have invited their lovers into the same motel. So I think that the perpetrators came from the environment of the hotel." The two hunters had listened closely to Charlie and suspected that the men had been killed by a woman in white.

Immediately, Sam went got his laptop out, went to the table in the room and searched the Internet for evidence. Meanwhile, Dean observed the completely frightened teacher. He noticed that the gunshot wound, certainly hurt quite a lot because Charlie's breathing was pretty restless and he always breathed in harshly. Dean stood up and walked towards the consultant and Sam grow a little tense and hoped that his brother wouldn´t doing anything foolish.

Dean stopped before Charlie and extended a hand to him to help him get back on his legs, which the professor reluctantly accepted. The Hunter tried to get the genius to the bed, which put so much fear into the older guy, that he wimmert and screamed before he lost consciousness. Luckily Dean could catch even him, before he felt on the floor. "What happened Dean?" asked Sam, who had immediately rushed to the bed. "I'm not sure I wanted to put him on the bed so that I can look at the wound and he simply become so upset and scared then he passed out"." Do you think it could have something to do with our files?" "I don´t know Sammy we could asked him. Thought I´m not sure if he is willing to answer us."

Sam briefly looked at Charlie, before he replied: "You are probably right. I think we should patch up his shoulder, as long as he is not consciousness. It is going to hurt like hell to disinfect and patch that wound up." "Yes." Sam took a bottle of alcohol, as well as needle and thread out of his backpack. Dean meanwhile knelt over Charlie, set on his hip and gentle took off the jacket, shirt and the under shirt. The former college student set himself to one side of the injured shoulder of the mathematician and started to disinfect the wound.

Due to the pain Charlie subconsciously tried to fight back, but Dean, held him at the wrists so that it was impossible for the genius to hurt Dean, Sam, or yourself. After fifty minutes, the treatment of the gunshot wound was complete, so that Dean rose from Charlie. The mathematician whimpered a little bit in pain, before he came back to consciousness. Immediately, alarmed he tried to get up and pressed himself to the head of the bed.

"Hey, calm down, otherwise the seam will open again" explained Dean with a calm voice. Charlie looked at Sam, who had laid a reassuring hand on the teacher´s uninjured shoulder, before he stuttered asked: "Y-you will not torture or abuse me?" Hardly after the teacher had voiced the question, he regretted it. The two Winchesters looked at each other, before Dean shocked replied: "Why would we do such a thing?"

Charlie was silent and looked to the ground, Dean did not like this reaction at all and so he forced the mathematicians to look him in the eyes before he repeated his question: "Why should we, or rather I, because you have no problem with Sam touching you, do that?" Sam knew that the genius would never answer his brother, he was too much afraid of him. So he sighed before he gently asked: "Was something like that said in Dean's file?" The teacher nodded slightly and began to tremble with fear.

The older Hunter was shocked by the allegation that he had abused someone, therefore he questioned extremely angry: "And who should I have abused." Charlie winced at Dean's tone of voice, because he knew this voice from Don. It was the tone that said you better tell me what I want to know or I promise you will regret it so the consultant immediately answered very quietly: "Samuel."

"God, how did the FBI get that idea? I would never hurt Sammy, he is my brother! ", shouted Dean, while froing his hands up. "Dean calm down. You're scaring our guest" Sam tried to calm his brother down who saw to Charlie and noticed that he was extremely trembling. The hunter breathed deeply a couple of times before he said somehow more softly: "Sammy, give me your cell phone" What are you going to do, Dean?" Sam wanted to know concerned.

"Calling the FBI." "You think that´s a good idea? We are both wanted men with a FBI consult as a hostage. The moment you call they will trace the call and arrest us." "Yeah but I don´t have a better idea to get to talk to that agent and get Charlie back to his brother without blood sharing." "Then why don´t we let that agent come to us? I mean it´s even more risky but at last he would probably come alone if we promised to not hurt his brother." "You are willing to risk that?" "Yeah I mean it´s probably our best bet." "Okay" "Good just let me do something with my mobile first."

Five minutes later the former college student handed the phone to his brother. "Here it should be even harder to trace it now but it´s not untraceable so keep the call to a minimum okay?" "Yeah" Dean answered then called Charlie's brother after getting his number from Charlie. Don was with his team in their office when his phone rang another time "Eppes" "I want to talk to the one, who is responsible for the case of me and my brother." "That´s currently me, after all, you are holding my brother captive, Dean." "That means you have read my file?" "Yes, quite a criminal record for someone so young." "I´m concerns about something certain."

"What the killings? If you want to tell me that it was a sharp shifter, forget it." "No, if I have to I will plead guilty for them, but I swear, I have never abused my brother." "And why should I believe you?" "Charlie." "I swear to you, should you dare to hurt him in any way, I will kill you myself." "Exactly my point you'd do anything to protect your brother. In that detail we are very similar." "We are not similar," Don sneered while David was trying to trace the call. "I think we are. I think you would do everything to protect your family, are very ambitious and quickly lose your temper when it comes to the safety of your brother. But I think it is time to get to the bottom of my call." "What do you want?" "That you turn yourself over to us." "And why should I do that?" asked Don, although he already had decided to accepted Dean's claim.

"You could watch out for your brother." "Okay, where should I come to?" "Come to century city. Sammy will get you there at the Film Studio, no weapons understood? Oh and should you two not be back here in an hour, I will put a bullet in your brother head understand." "Yes, unarmed in an hour at the Film Studio," replied Don and ended the call.


	2. Chapter 2

"Could you trace the call?" "Sorry Don it seems like someone had messed with the GPS signal if we try hard enough we could probably locate the phone but it could take days without Charlie´s help" "Okay I will go and meet the Winchesters then and you will get to Aniata and Larry and asked for their help."

"Don that is suicide! Their profile suggests that they hate authorities so they probably just want to prove a point with demanding you" said Megan. "I know but I have to at last protect Charlie. If they see him as a younger brother and not as a FBI consult maybe they will let him go." "Fine if don´t hear anything from you for two hours we will trace that bug and get you out okay?" "Yeah Corby" replied Don before he put the bug on his watch and ran like a mad man to the FBI carpool. He decided against going with his own car, because he knew that the car would be left behind at the film studio.

Sam looked at Dean, before he only shook his head. "So you want me to pick him up?" "Yes, just take a weapon with you in case it´s a tape. I don't want any surprises." "Okay and what car should I use?" "Just borrow the red Chrysler, which is standing a street away. I think his owner isn´t here so it shouldn´t be reported stolen." "Alright, see you soon" said Sam and left the room. "Why did you do that?" asked Charlie. "What?" "Threatening my brother that you will shoot me should he not show up here with your brother." "I don't want him to get the idea that he could arrest or harm Sam."

Charlie was silent for a while, before he asked: "What did you mean earlier when you said that you're going to die in a month? You seem to be in very good shape." "You wouldn´t believe me anyway." "Maybe, but what harm could it do to answer me?" "Fine eleven months ago Sammy was stabbed to death by someone and I simply couldn't lose him, so I've made a deal with a demon, my soul for Sammy's life and one year with him. That means in a month, this Demon will come to rip out my soul."

"Why aren´t you trying to break that deal?" "If I do Sammy will die." "But he still does everything to get you out of the deal, right?" asked Charlie. "Yes, how did you know that?" "I would try the same thing if it was Don and I think you're right. Both of you are really very similar." "Well, so are you and Sammy. Tell me, why are you suddenly not so much afraid of me anymore?"

"Like I said you and Don are very similar. Therefore, I don't think that you will do something to me as long as I do what you want. Also Don is on the way here." Dean smiled, before he said: "You should try to get some sleep. Once the adrenaline wears off you will feel the pain of that bullet wound, but while being asleep, it's not so bad." "Thank you." said Charlie and settled down before he immediately felt asleep. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and watched over the mathematician while he found many similarities with Samuel.

Don was at the Film Studio within forty-five minutes, where he kept an eye out for Sam. He found him almost immediately. "Samuel Winchester?" Don asked to draw attention to himself. "Yes, agent Eppes right?" The FBI agent nodded, whereupon Sam led him to a car. "Is this your car?" "No, I've stolen it earlier", replied the Hunter honestly. "Why did you pick me up and not your brother? Did he force you?" asked the smaller man. "No he didn´t. He risks his life to protect me while he should just kill me, like our father has demanded." Don looked horrified at the younger, before he whispered: "Why would your father want that?" The former college student sighed resignedly before he replied: "You'd not even believe me." "Try me."

"When I was a baby a demon forced his blood into me and killed my mother when she was trying to interfere. Two years ago, he also killed my girlfriend, in the same way as my mother. You should have found my blood at some of the crime scenes. In the investigation there should have been some irregularities in my blood. It comes from the demon blood in me." "We have often not searched for your blood or fingerprints, because the investigations are mostly limited to Dean", Don confessed.

"I thought so, although I'm a lot more dangerous than Dean." "I don't believe that." Sam laughed and said: "Now you sound just like Dean." Don saw to the younger, before he asked: "Do you think your brother is going to hurt Charlie, while you're away?" "No, I think he will try to reassure him." "Why would he need to calm down Charlie?" The hunter heard the noticeably tension in the voice of the FBI agents, so he said: "Your brother had read our files and knows what Dean is accused of."

"Do you mean the torture and the killings?", Don hissed. "No, I mean the allegation that he would abuse me." "The FBI didn´t make that up, there are evidences." "And what, please he never touched me!" „We have found you and your alias hospital records as well as blood and semen on one of your beds in your motel room in Schaumburg, Illinois. Because only you and your brother had entered the motel room, it was clear to the FBI that it must be your blood." "But you've never done a DNA test otherwise would you noticed, that both where from Dean."

"How can both be from your brother?" "Now Dean has his needs and was probably watching porn or so, while I was in the library. I don´t know. We are not always sticking together. You said you found the blood in our room in Schaumburg? Now there Dean was slightly injured when our hunt on a poltergeist went a little wrong. As he sat down some of the blood probably must have dripped on the bed." When the hunters saw the doubt in the face of the smaller man, he whispered: "You really think my brother would force himself onto me and do something so hideous, that isn´t the case"

Don did not believe Sam though, but he decided to let it rest for now and do the DNA test. "Why haven´t you searched me for weapons ", asked the FBI agent, to change the subject. "Why should I? Before you could use your gun I or Dean would shoot you also you wouldn´t bring the life of your little brother into danger I think."

"I swear to you, should you do something to Charlie, I will make sure that you wish you were death." Sam just grinned before he said: "We are there." Don tensed up and waited for the Hunter to get out of the car and taking him to the hotel room where his brother was imprisoned. As Sam opened the door to the room, the FBI agent would have liked to pull out his weapon but Sam had already pulled his own gun to Dons head so that the agent wouldn't even try to pull his gun on them the moment they entered the room.

Dean was sitting beside a half-naked Charlie on the bed and was driving his hand through the hair of the sleeping mathematician. Sam smiled a little when he saw the familiar gesture before he cleared his throat. The older Hunter turned around before he got up and went to his brother and the agent. "So you're the big brother, hm." "Yes" "And what are you doing to do now? Do you want to arrest us?" 'No. I just want you to let my brother go. You can do anything you want with me if you do that."

"Why should we let him go? Two hostages are better than one, right?" "Look Charlie is just a math teacher. If you let him go you still got me as a hostage. Please Dean my brother is innocent so just let him go. With me as a prisoner you still have a pressurizing medium against the FBI." Dean knew what was going through Don, so he nodded to Sam. Who immediately understood what his brother wanted, so he swung his gun to knock Don out. "Should I bring, Charlie into a hospital?" "Yes, I'm going to take care of our FBI agent." "Well, should I stay with Charlie at the hospital or come back?" "Stay with him. Not that our agent tries something", said Dean.

"Okay," said Sam, went to the bed, where he picked up Charlie without much effort and brought him to the stolen car, where he laid the professor in the backseat and then drove to the nearest hospital. Charlie didn´t even noticed that. After Sam and Charlie had arrived at the hospital the elder was brought to a doctor at once while Sam stayed in the waiting room and tried to answer the questions of the staff.

"What is the name of your friend." "Dr. Charles Eppes. He is my partner by the FBI" "How did your friend got injured?" asked a medic Sam. "He was kidnapped by two wanted criminals that we are after but it didn´t seems like they planned to shot him so they bandaged his wound and dropped him out at our hotel room. I immediately drove him here when I found him there." "Was he already unconscious when you found him?" "Yes after I had checked his breathing I let him sleep and drove here. Was that wrong?" "No in fact the wound was treated pretty professional so we only rebadged it. Your Partner should be waking up any minute now" explain the doctor before he called for a nurse. Ten minutes later she arrived and brought Charlie to his room with Sam following her into it. After settling the Professor, the nurse left the two alone.

Suddenly the door was thrown opened and a young man with a gun in his hand entered the room. "FBI don´t move. Hands were I can see them. Samuel Winchester you're under arrest for murder, kidnapping and credit card fraud in several cases." The Hunter slowly raised his hands and let the agent put on the handcuffs without resisting before he asked: "Can you wait with getting me to the FBI until Charlie wakes up please?"

"Why?" asked Colby carefully. "I promised Dean to stay with him." "Samuel no matter what your brother says or does to you, you don´t have to obey him or let him do what he wants with you." "Why would I do such a thing?" "It's called Stockholm syndrome. In other words, the victim sympathizes with the offender. If you testify against Dean we would take you into the witness protection program and you would never have to worry about your brother" "What! I'm not and never will be afraid of Dean." "We have your medical records and the records of your false identities Samuel. They read like a collection of torture and abuse." „Damn it Dean has never done anything to me."

"And what about your father?" "Never", hissed Sam and moved closer to Colby when Charlie began to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and was relieved to see Colby. "Colby?" The FBI agent was immediately at the side of the mathematician and said: "Yes how are you feeling?" "Tired" It's probably the whole drugs. Try to get some rest. I have to take Samuel to the FBI building then I will come back to see you again." "Can I call my brother before we go otherwise he will know that something wrong." "Okay but I will listen into that conversation"

Dean meanwhile had raised Don from the ground and laid him on the bed, before he searched the agent for his weapons and handcuffs. When he had found the latter, he tied Don to the bed frame with them. When he felt the bug on Dons watch he destroyed it immediately. After half an hour, Don came back to consciousness and noticed immediately that he was completely defenseless and Charlie was no longer in the room. "Where's Charlie? Is he all right? Did you hurt him?"

"Calm down, your brother is fine, I think. Sammy has driving him in a hospital." "Thank you," whispered the agent. "You shouldn´t thank me. If your brother has been checked, Sammy is going to phone me. Then, I will leave you here alone and make sure that the suicides stop. Should you not be here anymore, when I come back, you can prepare the funeral of your brother."

"You don't really think that I would put Charlie in danger, do you?" "You can never be sure enough after all you were bugged." Before Don could reply, Dean's cell phone rang. "It was about time, Sammy," Dean said as he turned away from Don. "Well, you know how this Funkytown is (I´m threatened with a gun)." 'Yes. How is Charlie?" (How many are there?) "His doctor says he's fine under these circumstances. We meet later Dean or?" (One. Should I overpower him?) "Yes, Sammy, call me when you are done. Take care of Charlie and try to talk to the doctor again, (put the agent out and bring Charlie back with you)" the addressed replied before he hung up.

Sam quickly turned around and knocked Colby out with a strong hit against at his right temple. As Sam went up to him again Charlie froze in his sickbed. The younger grabbed the professor under his arms and pulled him on the legs. Charlie blushed instantly, but that subsided immediately when Sam put a knife on his throat. "Be quiet and I won't hurt you." The teacher nodded slightly before Sam took the knife from the neck and put it on Charlie's spine instead before they left the room. The Hunter walked behind Charlie so the passing people thought he was a friend of his victim.

When Dean looked at Don again, the agent subconsciously backed away a little, because the face of the Hunter was glowing with rage. "You sent one of your colleagues after my brother, even though you know that he can overwhelm your agents without any problems and we had your brother as a hostage. What fucking asshole of a brother are you? Tell me one reason why I shouldn´t shoot you? ", said Dean, before he put the gun on the FBI agents temple.

"If you kill me, the FBI will get the death penalty for your brother too or shot him should he fight back." "You're not seriously believing that I let Sam go without an escape plan. Unlike you I care about my brother so when I had just talked to Sammy, I told him that he should overpower your agent and take Charlie with him. You'll never see your brother again, agent", Dean said, before pushing Don back and leaving the room. Outside he got into the Impala and made his way to the Rose Hills Memorial Park & Mortuary.

Arrived at the stolen car Sam put his prisoner in the passenger seat before he said. "Sit down or you will regret it" The Professor pressed himself into the seat and didn´t budge one inch until Sam entered. The elder started the car and drove off before he called Dean. "Sammy you´re okay?" "Yes Dean I´m fine. Where should I take our guest?" "To the Rose Hills Memorial Park & Mortuary. We meet at the grave of Miss Thomsen. I´ll already start to dig it up." 'Okay. Can you let the trunk of the Impala open for me", said Sam before he hung up.

The ride after that call was silent except for the sound that Sam mobile phone made when he threw it out of the moving car. Arrived at the cemetery Sam parked next to the car of his brother, and then he turned to Charlie and commanded: "Get out and stand with your back to the car." The kidnapped obeyed immediately and did what was demand of him. Sam went to the Impala and opened its trunk. After he pulled out his bag he searched it for a few seconds before the hunter put out a T-Shirt and jeans which he passed on to Charlie. "Here. You can change in the car" "Ah T-thank you ", the elder replied before he climbed back into the Chrysler.

After he was fully dressed again Charlie came out of the car where Sam grabbed his arm again and put the knife back on his neck. Arrived at the grave of the woman in white, Sam came up to Dean with a completely frightening Charlie. The hunter nodded to his brother when he saw him. The former college student lowered the knife and handled the consultant over to Dean. Charlie knew that this time he very much had to fear for his life, yet he couldn´t avoid asking: "Is Don fine? You didn't kill him or, Sir?" The asked looked at the frightening man before him and couldn't help to smile sadly before he replied: "Your brother is totally okay." The mathematics teacher sighed in relief before he leaned against Dean.

"What are you doing?", asked the younger sharp. "I I'm sorry. It will not happen again, Sir." Dean was considering something before he responded: "You're pretty tired because of the medications right?" "Y-Yes, Sir" "Okay, when we're done here, you can sleep in the car." Sam had dug the grave to end, while Dean had spoken with Charlie, so all that was left was salting and burning the bones. After they were done with that, Dean helped the Consultant back to the Impala. Sam followed them with some distance.

The mathematician hoped that the Winchesters wouldn´t hurt him, as long as he did what they wanted from him and didn´t try to flee. Therefore he had not struggled as Dean had helped him back to the car. He was even a little glad that Dean had done it, because he didn't know whether he could have made the way alone. When the Hunters put him on the back seat, his fear returned. "What is happening with me now? You're apparently done in Los Angeles, Sir", Charlie stammers out softly.

"Well I've threatened your brother that I would hurt you, should he dare to follow us and he incited his agents on Sammy, although he had brought you a hospital. What would you do in our place?" "Let me pay for this, by hurting me while putting that whole thing on video and then sending that video to my brother I think, Sir." the Professor replied resignedly.


	3. Chapter 3

After about one hour's drive, Sam noticed an apparently abandoned hut with a barn. "Dean, there!" The older went immediately in the shown direction. Arrived at the hut, Samuel got out and looked into it through one of the window. When he was sure that no one was in the hut, he gave his brother a sign. Who understood and turned to Charlie before commanding: "Get out and go to Sam!" The elder obeyed immediately and quickly went to the hut, where he set himself behind Sam, who was busy with cracking the door lock.

Dean drove the car in the barn, took his and Sam's stuff out of the trunk and locks the barn door before he also went to the hut. Sam had, meanwhile, picked the lock and left the door open while he had already entered with Charlie. When he was in the hut, Dean closed the door and checked the shelter. Everything looked still very usable and there was hardly any dust, which meant that the cabin was not long uninhabited.

The older Winchester saw the huge fear of the teacher that he and Sam accepted his proposal from before so, Dean decided to talk with the mathematician. "Charlie." "Yes, Sir?" "Sit down on the chair and look at me." The consultant did what Dean told him and awaited that he was going to be tortured now, but that did not happen. Instead the hunter knelt down before Charlie and asked: "Why did you not sleep in the car, you're very tired right?" "I didn't want to miss any of your orders Sir" while adding in thought ´who knows what you would be doing with me if I did. ´

Sam knelt down next to his brother and said: "We will not torture or sexually abuse you in your sleep. If you want to sleep you can lay down on the couch or we can go looking for the bedroom, okay?" "Why are you doing this? It would be so much easier to hurt or kill me in order to get back at my brother. It was also quite risky for you to take me with you."

"Why? It´s not you fouled that your brother is an idiot, who puts you at risk, if he is desperate. And don't say that he did not do that. If we had really committed the crimes, which we are accused of in our files you would already be dead, and yes, it was risky, but if we had not done it, the FBI would have arrested and locked us up, "said Dean.

"And what happens now?" "Now we are going to wait here until the middle of the night and then we make us on the way to the next federal state. From there Sam will call the FBI and tell them that you're here." "That means you leave me here unharmed?" "Yes," replied Sam. "Why aren´t you hurting me especially after what Don did?" I know how it is to lose a brother and I want to spare your brother that. Nobody does deserve that pain."

Charlie noticed how his eyes were getting heavy, but he didn't know how he should bring up Sam´s offer about the sleep arrangement again. To his luck, the former college student also noticed how tired the professor was. "Do you want to sleep on the couch or in the bed Charlie", he therefore asked. "On the couch, please." Samuel got up, put an arm around the waist of the mathematician before he helped Charlie to the couch and laid him on it. "Thank you", the Adviser whispered before he fell asleep.

"You will watch over him while I draw the salt lines, Dean?" "Yes, but hurry Sammy." Sam nodded before he drew the salt lines. Dean meanwhile grabbed three firearms from a bag, a Glock and two shotguns. He filled the Glock with 9 mm bullets and the shotguns with rock salt. When Sam came back and kneeling beside him Dean gave him one of the shotguns. "You want to give a gun to Charlie Dean?" "Yes, we can leave him here unprotected from bad people." "You're right. When we're done here we need to hide super deep deeper than last time."

"Sorry Sammy. Had I not taken you away from Jessica back then you would be studying law now instead of being hunted by the FBI." "I went with you willingly Dean." "And where has that led you? You're one of the ten most wanted criminals in the United States. Damn Sammy, what if you can´t break my deal? Then, you´ll be alone on the run from the FBI. What do you think are will do if the catch you? The probably will trying to set an example and put you on the death row." Said the elder while he was about to cry.

Sam knew how much his brother hated chick flick moments however he moved Dean in a hug. "Dean. I will not allow you to die but when it comes down to it I promise you I will not got catch. You know I'm good at covering my tracks" "Yes I know Sammy, but the FBI will follow us ten times as intense this time." "Probably Dean, but we also have our allies."

Dean suddenly remembers something so he steps out of the embrace and looked Sam in the eye before asking: "What did Don said to you?" "He asked me if you had forced me to pick him up. He also told me that the FBI had found blood and sperm in our motel room in Illinois and because only we both had entered the room they assumed that the blood is from me and the sperm from you, however, the FBI hasn´t made a DNA test."

"And what did you tell him?" "That you would risk your live to save me and that the blood and the seamen is from you." "And what did the agent in the hospital want from you?" Sam looked to the ground before he replied: "He wanted me to turn against you to get a lighter sentence." "And you rejected. That didn´t sit well with the agent did he threatened you with something?" "No, he just said that the FBI would take me into witness protection program, where you couldn´t do anything to me anymore. Also he tried to convince me, that I was suffering from the Stockholm syndrome and need psychological support."

Dean looked shocked at Sam and asked: "You also think that?" "No! You have not kidnapped or abused me and I love you. I would give my life to protect you Dean." The elder pondered a while before he replied: Good. Then we should go now." "Yes," replied Sam, and put the Glock with a piece of paper next to the sofa before he and Dean were on their way.

Colby came back to consciousness twenty minutes after Sam had hit him. He had immediately called the FBI and David and Megan had rushed to Dons position with a strike team. When the two of the team arrived at the hotel room they did not know what would await them. Had Dean tortured or even killed Don? "We go in," said David and entered the door. When he saw Don tied up but otherwise uninjured, he was quite relieved. Sinclair immediately went to his boss and freed him from the handcuffs before he asked: "What happened here Don?"

"Sam had bashed me unconscious with his gun. When I came back to me I was s chained to the bedframe with my own handcuffs and Charlie had disappeared. Dean said his brother had taken him to a hospital. Is that true?" "Yes Colby discovered Sam and Charlie at the San Gabriel Valley Medical Center. He observed Sam a few minutes before he had him arrested. After a few minute, Sam said he had to call his brother otherwise Dean would become nervous. According to Colby he, had quickly turned around after ending the phone calls and knocked him out. Some Nurse said she had seen Sam and Charlie took off", the agent said.

"So the Winchesters have hijacked Charlie again!" "Yes, but please don't blame Colby for it okay. He blames himself enough already" requested David. "It´s not his fault I provoked Dean and have to pay the price for it now." Suddenly David's cell phone rang. "Sinclair. Okay we will come immediately" the agent applied, before ending the call and saying: "That was the headquarters a fire was just reported in the Rose Hills Memorial Park & Mortuary." "Deans and Samuels work?" asked Don. "It could be. Let us go there to make sure okay? That if you feel able to Don", said Megan. Don nodded and left the motel room with his team partners before he followed them to their car and they drove to Rose Hills Memorial Park & Mortuary.

Arriving at it they got out of the car and Don went unsure to the burned-out Tomb but was stopped by a policeman. "You can´t be here Sir." "Don Eppes I'm from the FBI. What has happened here?" "Someone had dug up this grave here and poured some salt and gasoline over the remains before they set them on fire." "Have you found other bodies or an indication of a crime?" Don wanted to know. "No, but we had heard that two sadistically serial killers are on the run with an FBI-Consult in this area so when we saw the three pair of footprints and noticed that one of the three looked like the owner of them was forced here we called the FBI."

"How did you know that they were forced?", asked David. "See how close these prints are together? That suggests that someone was threatened with some sort of weapon and apparently passed here to an accomplice. And these tracks here? They suggest that the threatened person was carried away." "The Consult?" "Probably Mr. Eppes. We have also found a stolen Chrysler in the parking lot" replied the policeman.

Alone, the idea of Charlie on a cemetery with two sadistic killers was enough so turned Dons stomach around. Sinclair and Reeves didn´t knew what they should say. A ´ Charlie is definitely fine´ was highly implausible for the files of the Winchester's. Both Don and the other agents knew that. "We should go back to the headquarters maybe they have already located that phones for us" suggested David. Don went to the car without a respond and his subordinates followed him just as silently.

As he sat in the car Dons dam broke and he whispered in tears: "It's my fault, that Charlie is death. If I did what Dean wanted they might really had let Charlie go. They even brought him into a hospital. All I had to do was to let the Winchesters damage a grave and then disappear." "There is no evidence that Charlie is already death, Don," the former profiler said.

"Why should the Winchesters keep Charlie alive? And even if they do what are the alternatives? Dean could torture or rape Charlie until he´s begging to be killed. You know he isn´t an agent and can't handle that kind of pain for long." "Don, you're forgetting something very important. Sam would hardly allow Dean to do something like that to Charlie" Megan replied "Why? Sam is totally submissive to Dean."

"I think you're wrong about Dean. As far as I can tell he never abused Sam otherwise they wouldn´t be as familiar with each other as they are. The relationship of Winchester's is very similar to the one you and Charlie have and you mostly listen to your brother or? " said the Profiler. "Yes, but I'm not a cold-blooded criminal who ripped his brother from everything normal and brought him into a criminal life with his craziness. You've heard Sam's talk about the demon blood. He seemed to genuinely believe that."

"Yes and also Dean believes in this stuff, which is proven by his statement in Baltimore." "And that should reassure me?" "Dean has stated that he only kills supernatural beings, therefore he possible is not going to hurt Charlie but take him somewhere save and leave him there", answered Megan Dons question. "You forget that he has already shot on Charlie." "Yes, but Dean Shot him in the shoulder while he is a good shooter, and could kill Charlie with only one shot Don."

Don didn´t replied to that because he didn´t knew what he should say and on the other hand that they arrived at the FBI building. The three agents silently entered the headquarters and went immediately to her Office. Don noticed the compassionate views of his colleagues, but he tried to ignore them. Arrived at the Office, he went as in a trance to the room in which Charlie only yesterday had explained where the Winchester brothers would possible strike.


	4. Chapter 4

David went immediately went to a technician and asked about the tracking of mobile phone from the Winchesters. After a few seconds, the technician said. "We could track it´s last position but the GPS went missing on the Rosemead Blvd nearly an hour ago. I think Sam disposed of it when he was on the way from the hospital. I can try to find out the in- and outgoing calls, maybe one of them the callers knows where the Winchester brothers are going." "Okay. When you have the result call me please. I and agent Eppes will go to the coordinates."

David went down to Don and said: "Although our technicians could track the mobile it´s useless since it seems like it was destroyed on Sam´s escape route. I´m still going to go to the last location; are you coming with me while our technicians try to find out the incoming and outgoing calls on the phone of the Winchesters?" The spoken nodded and they both went to Don's car. Arrived at the location of the mobile phone the agents were relieved that the phone was apparently disposed of but no body was found near it. When they arrived back at Don's office the team thought about what they could do now.

"Do we put up route road blocks at every street out of LA?" asked David. "No, if Charlie is still alive that could bring put his life in even more danger," Megan answered. "So we do nothing while the Winchesters could do anything to my brother?" "What are you suggesting?" "We go to the hospital and check on Colby. Maybe together we will find a new lead on Charlie or the Winchester brothers. Are you coming with me?" David nodded, while Megan replied with a short "Yes." and followed the other two agents to David's car.

When they arrived at the hospital, Don went to the reception and asked: "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find the room of Mr. Colby Granger?" "I'm sorry, I can´t disclose that to you Mister...?" "Eppes. I am agent Granger's boss and his these are the fellow agents Reeves and Sinclair," said Don and showed his FBI badge.

"Excuse me agent your colleague is located in Room 204 second floor fourth room on the left." Don thanked her before he and his team went to Colby´s room. After a "Come in" by David they entered. When Colby saw Don, he looked ashamed to the ground and said: "I'm sorry Don. It is my fault that Charlie has been kidnapped again. I could have tried to stopped Sam if I hadn´t let my guard down." "It's not your fault so don´t beat yourself up", Don said. "But..." "No buts. If there is someone to blame it´s me I provoked Dean by getting wearing a bug. I should have known that he wouldn´t react to kindly to that." "Did he hurt you?" asked Colby. "No although he was quite angry. Did Sam hurt you beyond knocking you out?" "No"

The next hour Colby told them what he had talked to Sam about and how he had overpowered him. Don was not particularly surprised to hear that the younger Winchester was very closed off but still polite. Suddenly, a nurse entered the room and said: "I´m sorry agents but you need to go now. We need to perform a few more tests with on agent Granger. If everything looks good, he can go home tomorrow morning."

"I'm fine and would like to leave now. Could you get a doctor to sign the discharging discharge papers please?" "I would advise against that Sir. You took a very hard blow to the head." "Look I don´t feel any dizziness or any other symptoms of a concussion. also, one of my friends is missing and I would rather be on the street and catch his kidnappers than lie lying here. So please get the doctor." "Fine", said the nurse and left. Fifteen minutes later she came back with a doctor.

"Mr. Granger it would be better if you stayed the night here but if I'm honest I agree with you. However, should you noticed some dizziness I want you to come back here okay?" "Yes Sir, thank you for your understanding."

After Colby, had checked himself out Don drove his team back to the FBI headquarters. When they had arrived there his mobile phone rang. "Eppes" "Hey Donnie it´s me. Say is Charlie with you? He didn´t come home till now 8and isn´t answering his phone." "Dad something has happened to Charlie." "What! Is he okay?" "We don't know, but we hope that he is." "You hope! What the hell happened?" "I will tell you when you're here. David is going to pick you up."

Alan did not heard the resignation in the voice of his older son, nevertheless he swallowed down his protest and anger and replied only "Fine" before he hung up. Megan, Colby and Don all got out of the car and went into the offices again while there their colleague went to Charlie's house to pick up Don's father.

On the way to the FBI, Alan was very worried because no matter what he asked David about Charlie the agent didn´t answer him. David really didn´t want to tell Alan that one of his sons could be dead so he ignored his questions. After they were at the FBI building the city planner stormed to the Office of his son and yelled at him immediately. "What the hell happened to Charlie?" "Dad please calm down." "Calm down! One of my sons is missing because he wanted to help his brother. So, tell me how that could happen!"

Don swallowed hard before he told his father what had been happening that day. "Did I understand that right - you knowingly put Charlie in danger, even though his kidnappers were cold-blooded sadists, which had already shot him?" The agent just nodded because he knew that he had made a huge mistake. This reaction made Alan so angry that he swung out and slapped his son hard.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a technician entered the room. He turned a list over to Don. "Here are the incoming and outgoing calls. Most are from Dean or on to Dean therefore we think that that it´s Sam's cell phone." "Did you try to track Dean's number?" "Yes Sir, but unfortunately without success." "So the FBI has no idea where my son is!" "Please Dad. We will try anything to get him back." "Anything? You have the number of one of his kidnapper's, right? So, call him and beg for forgiveness." "I can try to call him but I'm not sure if he is going to answer. He could have disposed of his cell phone already."

The Winchesters were fleeing into the direction of Arizona. Just before they arrived in Lake Havasu Stadt Dean's mobile rang. "It´s a California code. Do we know someone from there? "That could be the FBI. Maybe they want to negotiate." "Okay we stop at the next payphone and call them back."

When the call went through to Dean's voice mail Don hung up. "Why did you hang up?" "Because he wasn´t answering his phone Dad." "Then try again" "Dad, like I told you, it's could be possible that the Winchesters have already disposed of the mobile the moment they left the city." "But you don´t know that for sure. They could also simply not hear the phone ringing." "I´m sorry Dad. I also too want Charlie to still be still alive but with their file that's not likely." "So you simply want me to accept that my younger son is dead because he helped his older brother" screamed Alan angrily and he slapped Don again when suddenly the phone suddenly rang.

Where Dean had found a payphone, Sam called Don back with this. "E-Eppes" "Are you all right agent?" Sam asked sympathetically. '' No, how could I be when you still have my brother hostage.'' "Are you alone?" "No, my father is with me." "Okay. I'm going to tell you where you can find your brother now. Best take your father with you when you're going go." "Is Charlie still alive?" "Of course you can find him about an hour east of Los Angeles in a deserted farm near the old factory"

"Why did you ask if I was alone?" asked Don hastily. "I wanted to make sure that only his family gets Charlie." "Why?" "Today was pretty stressful for him so it would be good better if the first person he sees is someone familiar. Will you let me talk with your father for a second," asked Sam. Don put just his hand on over the phone before he told his father: "Dad, Sam Winchester, one of Chuck's captors wants to talk to you."

Alan pulled the phone literally out of Don's hand before he stated. "Hello" "Mr. Eppes?" "Yes. What do you want from us - money, information or something else? I will give you anything if you give me back my son." "Relax your son is fine. I just wanted to ask you something. Don´t be so tough to on your oldest son, He had even delivered himself to us after all, so that we took would take his brother in a hospital." "And yet he has rushed his agents on you knowing fully that you could kill Charlie immediately."

"He was just desperate, and did what he thought would be the best." "How can you defend him? You don't know him." "No, but he and Dean are very similar, so I can imagine relative good what's going on with him," the college student said before he hung up. Alan had calmed down a little because Sam hadn´t sounded particularly nasty on the phone and he hoped that he will would have his youngest son soon back in her his arms.

After he Sam had hung up, Sam he and Dean proceeded to the next motel. There, they took a room and finally lay down. Both fell asleep immediately, without knowing what happened in Los Angeles.

"We should get Chuck before something more happens to him. Are you coming, Dad?" "Why should I go with you? Are you afraid to look your brother in the eye?" "No, it just would be the best thing for him if he sees a familiar face after this exciting day and I don't know whether he really wants to see me."

Alan didn´t answered, but made his way to the parking garage. Once there he climbed in Don's SUV and drove off after Don told him the way. There was hardly any traffic at this time so that the urban planner made the way in 45 minutes. Arrived at the farm Don literally jumped out of the car and ran to the house, and repeatedly pounding on the front door while he was yelling his brother's name.

The mathematician woke up through Don's screams and didn´t knew where he was at first, but then his memory returned in one flash. Charlie didn´t registered who was pounding at the door, only that his kidnappers were gone and had left only a note and a weapon. The Professor picked up the Glock which was next to him without greatly superior and aimed it at the front door. At that precise moment, Don broke down the door and instantly froze.

Alan was as shocked as his oldest son and prayed that Charlie wouldn´t pull the trigger. He knew that his younger son could never forgive himself should he shoot his brother. "Chuck? I know you have every reason to be angry with me, but please put the gun away and we can talk about that okay?" "Don? Is that you?" asked the adviser and literally plaunked himself down in the arms of his brother after he had nodded.

"Everything is fine you're safe now. Come on, let's go to the car. Then dad is driving you to a hospital." "I don´t need a hospital I'm fine." "I just want to make sure that the Winchester brothers did not touch you Chuck." Alan didn't know what Don meant and wondered a little about the wording by his elder's son, but he said nothing. "Don. I´m good they haven´t done anything to me, so please just let´s go home."

The agent knew that it made no sense to discuss it with Charlie before in front of their dad, so he sighed before saying: "Okay Chuck but when we arrive at your house I'll check you for injuries and if I don't like what I see I'll personally get you in the hospital. Even in handcuffs if that´s necessity." The mathematician nodded and went with his brother to the SUV.

Only when Charlie sat next to him on the back seat did Don noticed that the clothes which his brother wore were not his own, so he asked carefully: "Charlie? What happened to your clothes?" The professor was a little surprised at first by the question before he remembered that the FBI thought that Dean was a rapist. Alan also was upset because from what Don was allowed to tell him he knew that Dean was wanted for torture and attempted murder and just the thought that this man could have tortured his child made him sick.

Charlie, who saw the reactions of his family, answered quickly: "It's not what you think. When Sam took me out of the hospital I was wearing just a nursing shirt, it was probably making him uncomfortable so he gave me some of his clothes before we entered the cemetery." Don decided to leave the matter for now so he just asked: "Did Sam or Dean told you where they want to go?"

"Don enough Charlie is not any just one of your victims but your brother, so you shouldn´t question him but be there for him." "Dad it's okay. Don is only doing what he considers right to find Dean and Sam and bring them to justice. And they didn´t say where they wanted to go next only that they want to get into in the next federal state Donnie." "That makes sense - Sam's call came from Arizona. Should I send someone there Charlie?"

"Why do you ask me that? You are the agent." "Yes, but you´re my main concern and I would rather not leave you alone again. Also, you don't really want the Winchesters to get caught." "What nonsense are you talking about Don? Of course, Charlie wants the Winchesters to get arrested", said Alan sharply. "No Dad Don is right. I don't think Sam and Dean have really committed all the crimes that they are accused of. Someone probably wants to blame them for these crimes."

"How can you defend those criminals? They shot you Charlie! " screamed Alan frustrated. "Yes, but only because they were under some extreme pressure," declared the mathematician. "And because they didn't want Charlie to tell me their location by coordinates," added Don. The city planner shook his head and decided to let the issue rest. The most important thing for him was that his son was still alive and well.

"Don?" "Yes, Chuck?" "How are you really? Has Dean beaten you up?" asked the consultant shyly. "No, he just left me tied up in that motel room, even though he was pretty mad that I had send sent David after Sam." Charlie wanted to just say something else however but he decided against that it because they had arrived at his home. After entering the house Alan decided to leave the two alone for a while so he simply said: "I'm going go to bed, don't make be too long." "Yes Dad", said Charlie and Don synchronously.

After their father, had disappeared into his room, the agent asked: "Do you want something to eat or drink before I examine you?" Only after Don's question noticed the mathematician that he was really hungry, so he replied immediately: "Yes, do you want to order pizza?" "Can you still wait that long?" "Yes, until the pizza arrives you can examine my body." "Okay," said the elder and ordered the pizza.

After Don, had hang up he followed Charlie into his room, where his brother was already sitting stark naked on his bed. While it was unpleasant for the agent to see his brother like this he knows there was no turning back. First the elder exanimate the upper body of the Professor and was angry when he saw the gunshot wound before he took a deep breath and asked: "Will you please spread your legs for me for a moment Chuck?" Charlie nodded and did what his brother wanted. Don was relieved when he found no wounds which indicated sexual abuse or torture. "You can put on your pyjamas while I wait for you in the dining room okay?"

The mathematician nodded before Don left the room, then dressed in his night clothes and went to join his brother in the dining room. When he entered, it he knew something was wrong, because Don repeatedly looked at his watch. "What's wrong Donnie?" "You'd tell me if Dean or Sam had forced you under the threat of torture to have sex with them, right?" "Of course Don you're my brother, how could I lie to you also - I could never lie very well and you know that".

Charlie's reply let the bigger older brother smile before he rose to catch the delivery guy before he could raing the doorbell. After he paid him Don went into the kitchen again, and put the pizza on the table before he sat down and decided to address the issue which lay on his heart. "Why aren´t you mad at me? I put you at a huge risk." "How could I be mad at you after you were just tried trying to protect me." "The easiest way to protect you would have been to accept the demands of the Winchesters."

"No it would not. How many victims were released by their kidnappers after they know their faces and names? Very few so you had every reason to think that Dean and Sam would kill me, especially with their files, so you acted absolutely right." "No I didn't, not after they had agreed to take you to the hospital. I simply should have called off the man hunt for them." Charlie stood up, walked around the table, hugged his brother and whispered in his ear: "I'm fine now and nothing happened to me after they recaptured me Don so stop blaming yourself okay."

"I´ll try," the elder replied before Charlie broke his embrace and asked: "Are you sleeping in my bed with me tonight." Don was surprised and shocked by the request, but he knew that his brother was probable a little scared after that day he had so he replied: "Of course, if you want I'll take the whole week off and we will spend the time together with Dad okay."

"Don´t worry I will be fine alone. I know you job is more important to you." "God no Chuck. You're the most important thing in my life. I´m sorry if I don´t show it to you." "I believe you Don. It is just funny to hear it from you. You don't like to talk about your feelings." The agent grinned a little when he said: "I know and for that I'm sorry. I will call the FBI and say that I take a week of vacation." When Charlie nodded, the elder took his cell phone out of his pocket and called Colby.

"Granger" "Hey Colby I just wanted to tell only, that I´ll take a week's vacation." "Don, I know you want to find Charlie, but it will be pointless to search for him alone." Through the testimony of his subordinate, Don remembered that he had not told anyone that Charlie was safely back with him, what he did so immediately "Colby I've got Charlie and don´t want to leave him, that´s why I need the holiday." "Alright I will organize it and we will all come over tomorrow okay? How is Charlie and how did you find Charlie?"

"Fine. Sam called me and told me Chuck's whereabouts after I said that my father and I were alone." The former soldier took a short breath before he asked: "And what did he want for this information?" "Surprisingly, nothing." Colby accepted this answer even though he knew that his boss would do almost anything for his brother. "Okay I will tell the others, take good care of Charlie and call us when if you need a longer vacation." "I will", said Don before he hung up.

The elder had barely hung up as he turned to the smaller man and asked: "Do we go to sleep now?" Charlie nodded weakly before he went to his room. Don joined his brother in the room where the younger is immediately falling asleep. The larger man slowly lay down slow next to the mathematician who immediately snuggled into him and fell asleep. Don couldn't help but smile before he too fell asleep.

When they woke up at the same time the next day Charlie immediately blushed and put some distance between himself and Don before he mumbled "Sorry." "Do you want something to eat?" asked the elder and defused the embarrassing moment for his brother. "Sure as long as you don´t cook." "Okay come on let's go to the bakery near here and get us everything we want." "Okay, but you're paying", said Charlie and went to the door.

Don could only look astonished in astonishment at his brother and hoped Charlie was really feeling as well as he behaved. But he decided to postpone these thoughts for later when he was alone now as their breakfast was first priority. After breakfast Don´s team came over to see Charlie for themselves and were all quite happy that Charlie seems seemed fine. Alan had forgiven his oldest son towards the evening and watched a football match with his boys. The next day the Eppes family spent with each other again before all three went back to work on Monday.


End file.
